The increase in the packaging density and/or miniaturization of components results in that heat generation, caused by the current flow and/or possible switching operations, has become more important with regard to the lifetime of the components. In particular, this applies to power semiconductor devices.
Therefore, enhanced heat dissipation is desirable to enable a higher level of loading and/or a longer lifetime of the components.